Presser feet with cord attachments or guides are well known in the art of sewing. With most of the heretofore known guide attachments, the presser foot has a closed channel or groove for guiding the cord to the sewing area. Although these closed guide channels present a perfect guide, they make it, nevertheless, considerably difficult to thread the cord. This more difficult threading is, of course, a distinct disadvantage. The difficulty in threading a cord through a closed channel is especially apparent in overedge sewing machines where the channel is not easily accessible. Cording attachments on overedge machines are also prone to easily unthread when the presser foot is swung out.